


Needs: Lust

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-09
Updated: 2003-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The morning after.





	Needs: Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Needs: Lust

## Needs: Lust

### by Cyndy

Pairing: Simon/Jayne  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they're not. Archive: If ya wanna  
Feedback: I'd love to hear from ya 

* * *

Lust 

In the morning, Simon decided not to check on Jayne; if the mercenary had any problems he knew where the infirmary was. He wasn't sure how Jayne was going to handle this situation and he was in no hurry to find out. Instead he went to River's room to bring her to breakfast. 

Jayne woke up still feeling confused about the night before. He had slept with more women than anyone he knew. _But last night._ He had never felt anything like that. Just thinking about it spread heat to his groin and he smiled. 

He snapped himself out of his revelry; what was he thinking? This was Simon, he couldn't be thinking this way about him. He groped with his mind to find the feelings he had when he first discovered Simon's crush. He had felt anger, he knew he had, but he just couldn't find it. As he looked deeper, wildly searching for the anger, he found an odd feeling of pleasure. Some part of him had felt flattered that Simon had found him good looking. Jayne loved the feeling of power in his muscles and liked that Simon was turned on by them. 

As Simon brought River into the hallway, she looked at Jayne's door and said, "It's okay that he lost. Made him think." 

"Lost? Think about what?" Simon asked. But River just laughed and ran up the stairs. Simon climbed the stairs and found her waiting at the top. 

She smiled, "It's like tag. Chasing then running away then chasing again." 

"River, what are you talking about?" 

"The games he plays, of course." And she ran off to the kitchen leaving Simon confused. 

Jayne heard River laughing in the hallway and knew that Simon was not coming to check on him. He threw back the covers, mad at himself for waiting there for him; what was he waiting for? He got up and dressed. What the guay was he thinking; he didn't even _like_ the doctor? Jayne had thought he was trouble from the start, him and his sister. 

* * *

Jayne had taken his time getting to the kitchen in the hopes that Simon would already be gone, but as he rounded the corner to enter, Simon and River were just leaving. They each slowed their pace, looking to the other for some clue as to what they were thinking. Suddenly River grabbed Simon's hand and placed it against the center of Jayne's chest. 

"Tag, your it." She said smiling. 

Simon quickly pulled his hand back. He looked at River, then at Jayne's shocked face. Games, Simon thought, that was what River was talking about. Jayne had been playing some sort of game with him. He gently took River by the arm and said softly, "Come on River, let's go." 

As Simon walked away, Jayne couldn't help but follow him with his eyes. Only after Simon disappeared from view did Jayne enter the kitchen. He shook his head, disgusted with himself for feeling excited by Simon's touch. Normally he would have been angry at River for bothering him, but instead he was glad that she caused him to be so close to Simon. With an angry sigh he forced himself to stop thinking about it and went about getting his breakfast. 

* * *

Simon was in the infirmary preparing River's next dose of medication when he saw Jayne enter. 

"Doc?" Jayne started slowly, "You didn't come by to check on my stitches and Mal was wonderin' if I was healin' okay." 

Simon took a deep breath trying to control his anger. It didn't help much and Simon spat, "So, what, you thought you'd just come in here and flex your muscles for me?" 

The familiar flurry of emotions swirled in Jayne's mind, each one telling him something different. He felt stung by Simon's tone, but also aroused at the thought of Simon looking at his body. Finally a familiar feeling reached the surface and he barked, "You're ruttin outta your mind." And he turned to leave. 

Simon stopped him, "Wait, I should check your stitches." 

Jayne sat on the table and lifted his shirt slightly so the doctor could remove the bandage. Simon studied it carefully and went over to the shelves. "It's healing very well," he said as he picked up a small jar and brought it to Jayne, "but for now, I want you to apply this to the wound three times a day. It'll help strengthen the skin as it heals." 

Jayne took the jar and stared at it. 

"Well?" Simon said, obviously irritated, "Are you going to put some on or are you waiting for me to do it for you?" 

Jayne grumbled a bit as he quickly took the cover off the jar, dipped his finger in and slathered the cream on like a bricklayer with mortar. 

Simon rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of...give me that." And he snatched the jar from Jayne's hand. "For it to work you have to rub it into the skin." At that, his hand joined Jayne's as they both rubbed the cream into the wound. Then Jayne allowed his hand to fall away as Simon continued to apply the cream. 

The world fell away as Jayne felt the gentle pressure of Simon's hand against his skin. He briefly wondered how the doctor was able to do that, be firm and gentle at the same time. But quickly he lost himself in the feeling, his head leaned back and a soft gasp escaped his lips. 

Simon stopped, forcing Jayne back to reality. He looked into Jayne's face, confused. Jayne's eyes widened and he jumped off the table, leaving the infirmary without saying a word. 

* * *

When Simon finally tracked Jayne down, he found him in the cargo bay sitting on some crates, cleaning his guns. 

Standing in front of him, Simon asked sharply, "Would you mind telling me what happened earlier?" 

"Nothin' happened," he said in a gruff voice, never taking his eyes off his work, "Nothin' at all." 

"Jayne, I was there. I saw, I _heard_." 

"You didn't hear nothin', doc." He said, working more fervidly. 

"Oh, I see," Simon said with mock understanding, "you were just trying to play with my head again. See how much you could make me suffer before you ran away." 

Jayne dropped the gun and jumped up, yelling in Simon's face, "Me!? It seemed like you were the one doing the runnin' last night." Even as the words were leaving his lips he wished he could stop them, but they came out and nearly knocked Simon over. 

"What?" Simon said staring in shock as the large mercenary snatched up his belongs and took off. Simon stood there for some time trying to process what he had just heard. 

* * *

"So is Jayne doin' okay, doc?" Mal asked at dinner that night. 

"Yes, he's healing fine." Simon answered quietly. 

"So you did see him today?" At Simon's confused look he added, "Cause no one else has seen him since this morning." 

Looking around the table he found that everyone was watching him. He glanced at the empty chair to Mal's left then to the captain. "Yes, he was in the infirmary this afternoon and I gave him some cream to help..." Simon trailed off, suddenly remembering that Jayne had left in such a hurry that he hadn't taken the cream with him. 

"Is there some problem that makes you think he needs help healin'?" The captain asked. 

Simon fought to keep his mind from the fact that he would have to bring the jar of cream to Jayne. He answered the question, "No, as a matter of fact, he's healing great. It's just that the cuts were jagged and close together and now that the skin has started to close up I wanted to give it a little boost." 

"Well, that's good then." Mal said and went back to his dinner. 

* * *

Simon had wanted to bring the cream to Jayne right after dinner, but River seemed very needy. Everytime he thought he had found a free moment she would want to show him something she had drawn, a dance she liked to do, or anything that kept Simon from leaving her side. 

When everyone else started to go to bed, she announced that she was tired. He brought her to her room and as she got ready for bed, he went to the infirmary to get her nighttime medication. Before leaving the infirmary, he picked up the jar of cream, shaking his head. 

He went back to River's room and set the jar and her medicine down next to the bed. He tucked her in and gave her the medicine. She looked at him and smiled then picked up the jar. "Now." She said as she handed him the jar. 

Simon smiled back not understanding what she was saying, but glad that she was smiling. "Good night." He said, kissing her on the forehead and left the room. 

Looking at the jar, he took a deep breath and knocked on Jayne's door. 

"Yeah." Jayne grunted. 

Not wanting to make another mistake, he said, "It's Simon, can I come in?" 

"Yeah." Jayne said again, but with less energy this time. 

Simon entered and held up the cream. "You forgot this earlier and I thought I'd bring it to you." 

Jayne barely looked at him as he said, "Thanks doc." 

Simon started to move closer to the bed, but changed his mind. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"I ain't sick if that's whatcha mean." Jayne said. Staring at his hands he hesitated before adding, "It's just...I don't know what to think about myself. I mean," he shifted uncomfortably in his bed, "I meant to get you all riled up and instead..." He looked up at Simon, "I just don't..." Simon moved forward, but Jayne jumped out of bed and headed for the door. "Never mind, I don't know what I was..." 

Simon stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm and he turned around. Simon spoke calmly as he said, "I know it must be confusing to you, but you just have to ask yourself what it is that you want." 

Jayne froze, staring at Simon's face as an internal battle was fought. "What I want," Jayne said in a deep quiet voice, "is your mouth on my cock." He closed his eyes and felt a rush as he let go of those words. When he opened his eyes, Simon was already on his knees opening Jayne's pants. He closed his eyes again as he felt Simon's tongue run up the length of his shaft. He was amazed at Simon's abilities and soon found he had to hold himself up with his hands on Simon's shoulders. As the intensity increased and Simon took him deeper and deeper into his throat, Jayne moved one hand to the top of Simon's head, guiding him to an intense rhythm. Jayne felt like he was about to explode and he cupped his hand on the back of Simon's head and thrust deep as he came in quivering spasms with a deep guttural moan that carried the whispered words, "oh doc." 

Simon closed his eyes and smiled, it was a fantasy come true. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cyndy


End file.
